


Repeat

by Auty_Ren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, unportected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auty_Ren/pseuds/Auty_Ren
Summary: You may have done some things that didn't sit well with Boba, but now he's gonna remind you of exactly what you mean to him.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), Boba Fett/Reader, Boba Fett/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180
Collections: Boba Fett





	Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Requested: Thots/request/imagen Imagen have an on and off relationship with boba and after he finds out you fucked both din and Paz he asked you to tell him about it while HE is fucking you? Something along the tube of The Weeknd’s repeat after me from his latest album? And he has the reader repeat after him like The Weeknd ask in the song? I’m sorry if this makes no sense I just think it would be so hot to have one of the mando boys fucking me while telling me I don’t love the others.
> 
> Come say Hi on my tumblr: @auty-ren

“Did I do something wrong?”

Boba looked up from his workbench, the yellow tinted lamp in front of him casting is profile is a gentle glow, his eyes sharp and intense as he looked over his shoulder. He turned to face you, the stool beneath him creaking loudly and filling the otherwise tense air. He leaned back against the edge of the table, his elbows bent and resting against the metal surface. He relaxed into his seat, his legs spreading wide as he tried to take up as much apparent space as possible. You tried not to watch him too closely, hoping he wouldn’t notice the way your eyes drifted over him; eyes hungry as they raked over him, memorizing every detail you could find. He didn’t don his normal armor, instead, he wore a well-fitted white shirt and a pair of trousers in his signature color.

If it weren’t for the unanswered tension that filtered between both of you, he would’ve looked entirely angelic. The dim lights he used for repairs were almost golden from behind, bathing him in a gorgeous light that complemented the tan of his skin and reflected sharply in his eyes. 

He was stoic for the most part, maybe even a little…bored? As if you interrupting his work was an annoying tick he expected from you. You resisted the urge to bury him beneath a string of half-concocted insults and instead waited for him to respond. Although he kept his poker face while he looked at you, you noted the subtle way his jaw ticked before he answered you.

“Why would you think you’ve done something wrong?”

His tone was the worst part. It was something that teeters the edge of complete innocence and knowing smugness that made you want to kick Boba’s teeth in.

“You haven’t talked to me all evening.”

Boba wasn’t an affectionate person by nature, that was something you learned early on in your relationship. But even this kind of behavior was out of the way for him. Boba loved in different ways, in subtle actions that took you practically no time to learn; like the way he sometimes reached out for you, his knuckles brushing lightly against whatever skin they found, his subconscious attempt at making sure you were safe just within arms reach of him. He had picked out names for you, some in a language that you could never understand; something he whispered like a secret as he held you in his arms or growled deeply in your ear as he fucked the life out of you.

No matter how rocky your relationship could be, he was caring towards you and you dare to even say loving. That’s why you kept coming back to him right?

Because you loved him.

But he could annoy the everliving shit out of you, and it’s moments like these that remind you of why you couldn’t stay with him for too long.

“What do you want from me, Baby girl?”

“I want you to tell me what the hell is going on.”

-

Sometimes you could almost laugh at how you get yourself into situations.

It nearly gave you whiplash trying to figure out how what you assumed would be the fight of the century, could turn into something so intimate at the drop of a hat.

“No one fucks you like I do, do they, baby girl?”

You could only whine, the faintest remnants of your agreement dying on your tongue. Your pussy throbbed around him, your hand shooting up to muffle whimpers behind your hand as he ground his pelvis deeper into you. The edge of the workbench he bent you over dug into your hips and tummy, leaving red marks that stung every time he rutted against you.

“I bet you dreamt it was my cock when you fucked him didn’t you.”

Maybe you shouldn’t have said anything, should’ve just kept it to yourself that you had fucked a member of Boba’s covert. 

You hadn’t seen him in weeks, the two of you taking a ‘break,’ something that had almost become a ritual in your relationship. When you had run into the Mando; it wasn’t anything special, just a quick, dirty fuck that scratched the itch you had been feeling. It had felt good, he was charming and quick-witted and had reminded you a lot of a younger Boba. 

Which certainly didn’t have anything to do with you hooking up with him in the first place, right? At least that’s what you told yourself. 

You didn’t regret it, not now, or even when you first noticed the signet that hung proudly on the pauldron of your new-found companion. A signet you’re sure you had seen on Boba’s armor.

That’s where you fucked up, letting it slip that you had slept up with a member of Boba’s covert. The confession had been what soured his mood and started this whole thing. It hadn’t taken long for you to understand he just wanted to make a game out of it. 

He had you pinned to the table, caging you in between a pair of strong arms, while you glared up at him; your face still red from how you scolded him from being such a child. His lips were on your neck in an instance, the rest of his body hovering just out of your reach, the only parts of you that touched being the slant of his lips over your pulse-point. He groaned a few times, mainly in response to the pathetic mewls that spilled from your lips, when he finally spoke the words were hushed and gravelly as they tickled your skin.

“I’m gonna remind you who you belong to, baby girl.”

Although you’d never admit it to Boba, you’d do it again if it meant he’d fuck you like this.

“You’re loving this aren’t you, Cyar’ika?”

His fingers threaded painfully through your hair, jerking your head backward and bowing your back as he brought his face into your peripheral; even in the dim light, you could make out the shape of his signature smirk.

You gasped out a yes, eagerly opening your mouth for him when he grabbed you by the chin, turning your face with a grip that felt bruising. He looked at you from a moment, your neck straining to get a good look at him from the awkward angle. Without much warning, he slipped two fo his fingers past your lips.

“Look at you drooling over my cock.” He nearly growled, his eyes raking up and down your face as if he wanted to memorize every detail. “Nobody’s ever made you feel this good have they?”

You shook your head, swirling your tongue on the pads of his fingers as he pushed them deeper past your lips. His eyes were almost soft as you stared up at him like he saw you as the most precious thing in all of the galaxy. It was entirely too much, like hot molten that rested just underneath your skin, burning you up and consuming you in a nearly painful lust. You were nearly seconds from bursting at the seams when he stopped, his cock still buried deep inside of you but unmoving and his fingers sliding from your mouth. He didn’t touch you anymore, almost, the only thing you could feel was the fluttering of your unsatisfied cunt and the brush of his fingers over your back.

“Tell me what I want to hear, baby girl.”

You were certain you didn’t have an ounce of dignity when it came to Boba, there wasn’t nearly anything he couldn’t convince you to say or do with just the tone of his voice. It wasn’t fabricated or coerced. When you spoke those two words, you meant them, and maybe it was just finally time you said them.

“I’m yours.”

His hand was around your throat in an instant, his other one gripping your elbow as he hauled you up against him, your head laying perfectly against his shoulder. His face was pressed into your hair, his nose bumping your cheek as he gritted words through his teeth.

“Say it again.”

“I’m yours.”

You felt his cock throb inside of you at the sincerity of your confession. With those two words, it was as if a dam had finally burst between the two of you, each of you drowning in the blissful awakening. He fucked you just as hard as he did before, but something else lingered, something that had your chest hollow and sent spikes of electricity in the wake of his touch.

When your orgasm finally washed over you, all you could do was hold on. You clawed at what skin you could reach, your hands searching for any part of Boba you could find.

“That’s it, Cyar’ika.” He moaned, burying his face into your neck as his release washed over him.

“You’re mine.”


End file.
